On The Ride
by Anibee2481
Summary: Life Behind Section Nine.


**OMG! I exist! How wonderful is that? XD**

**Sorry it's been so long, but this summer turned out to never stop coming and then before I knew it, I was back in school. I'm trying to get some things uploaded and written, and if you guys can send more good things coughreviewscough my way, I'll be sure to work on them faster! It's a promise. :D**

**  
This series of chapters will intertwine as a story about the agent's lives behind Section Nine. Some are more detailed and straight forward than others, depending on the characters. I might change the writing style too, so beware! This was requested by a few people, and it should have approximately nine to ten chapters, depending on who I add at the last minute and if I have a concluding chapter or not. **

**  
This chapter is all about Batou. Please read and enjoy. **

** Anibee**

_Walk With Me_

Slowly walking down the sidewalk, the Angel left marks upon the snow, unable to prevent nature's plan from following through. The giant paws picked up more of the white fluff as they trotted further on. His markings would be wiped away within moments, like an artist erasing an unwanted masterpiece, only to create a new one. Gabriel gently walked along to his nightly routine: master at his side.

Quiet wouldn't quite describe the city well enough right now. More like desolate, abandoned, as if no one had ever dared approach the earth at night. Like a little snow globe; the inside only moves when it's been shaken, remaining lifeless otherwise. The city had been shaken up in another sense, and wished for everything to just hold still for once. So it did.

Batou despised the stillness. No sound or action meant deep thoughts and pondering over pointless subjects he already knew the answers too. He was thankful for his best companion walking along his side. He provided company, loyalty, a distraction, and love. Something humans were hardly good at. Oh wait. Cyborgs too.

The same old nightly routine. A walk around the tiny neighborhood for some small exercise that would never be gotten otherwise. Batou watched as Gabriel stopped by a tree to gently sniff its' roots. It looked like cotton candy had fallen over its' leaves, leaving it sticky and droopy. Well, his dog did love sweets after all.

A gentle tug and they were back on the trail. Gabriel's paw prints made a soft crunching noise in the snow, but it didn't provide enough distraction to inhibit Batou from thinking once more.

His thoughts were of radios, pretty dresses, old fashioned cars, shoes that barely fit your palm, pictures of bad quality, pink and blue walls, the smell of chamomile, blonde hair, and tiny sounds of barely balancing on the ground goodness. These were memories; the real things were missed. But it couldn't be helped that it would never be real again. Circumstances are never predicted true enough.

With Gabriel the only one waiting for him at home, Batou worked late and did nothing more than bum around outside the work force. His personal life was small, and whatever he did with it remained undisclosed as often as possible. That was just his predilection.

Schedules were never the same with Section Nine, but Batou's habits always remained untouched. It was as if time was the only spirit that could break this spell he was under. Just thinking about how it would brake someday killed him inside. But now was now. Come home, feed the dog, lounge around, walk the dog, and shut off for the night. What else was there time for? He felt as though Time hated him, waiting to suck the smallest precious things out of grasp as soon as he slipped. He vowed not to. It still wouldn't help.

There was the occasional drink at the bar with a co-worker. Major usually. The encounter never lasted long before she had to be somewhere. More like wanted to. Yet Batou used the "I have to go home and feed my dog" excuse to counteract it. Was it because he didn't want to believe Major might just be sympathetic to him? Or that it was the only truth he could muster to her own?

Batou went to the convenience store ever so often to buy the dog food Gabriel liked best. Ishikawa still never shut up about the dry food. The cyborg didn't care; he would still buy the wet food anyway. It was almost a contract to Gabriel. He could have whatever he wanted as long as he would stay with his master. Like telling little children they'll receive candy if they do as their parents say. Wasn't it?

The other place Batou visited was the liquor store. Never could have too much alcohol in his body, so he kept loads of it. Mostly beer. It's just a habit really. No other reason why he choose it. Maybe it was an old preference of someone else's.

Nonetheless, that was all there was to Batou's life. Aside from teasing the Major of course. It was just a tease. He cared for her in a deep sense, but he knew not to get his hopes too high. Better to stay in the line between love and friendship. That way you can never get hurt. Put up a protective barrier; leave it open once in a while. Surely it will never crumble without warning. Because he had set the alarm to when it would detonate. Everything would be fine.

Major was fascinating to stick around. She already knew what she wanted and how to get it before the thought was even brought up. Her dark red, violet eyes invited anyone to look at them. But all they would see was a bottomless pit that never reached an end. No soul, no emotions, just emptiness. He wanted to fix that, but Major would have none of it. She says she's fine the way she is. He thinks so too. So he follows, waiting to see if the bird will soar and catch its' prey. It was much more interesting than movies.

He once admitted that his job is his life. Hanging out with Togusa on a regular basis is an amazing opportunity. The detective reminds Batou of a brother who needs to be looked after, but can show you the sunset in the palm of his hand if he chose to. Like an Angel wanting to fly, but was pulled down before he got the chance. All because of authority and unattainable perfection. But he still went on, and Batou loved him for it.

Everyone else acted like his drinking buddies. Friends who were merely friends. No deep connection or anything. Not like the Major and he shared.

There wasn't much to him without Section Nine around. Just a big softy for animals and a love for alcohol. His true self resided in his work force. That's where he put himself and that's where he will stay.

Gabriel headed the other direction now. Time to go home again.

Let time come and take everything. Just don't let it rewind.

**Good? Bad? Let me know! I can't continue too much while I'm in school, so tell me what you want done and I'll do the best I can. Aka I won't work on anything extra if you guys don't like it! So the first and hopefully only time from me, I'm "asking" for reviews. Good things abound!  
Mi**


End file.
